Broken Promises
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Natsu left her, leaving a note begging that she wait for him. Nearly two years later he returns, only to find out that his Luce didn't wait. Hurt and angry he'll try his best to win her back, but Laxus is not about to let some self entitled runt take his woman from him.


**I'm just going to leave this right here. Please read important note on bottom regarding this story.**

* * *

The sound of birds singing and the feel of the suns warm rays hitting her bare flesh roused the beautiful blonde from her slumber. Languidly stretching a smile curved upon full bruised pink lips as a thick muscular arm slid along her small waist, the arm bending so that a thick hand could reach up and cup at her right breast, tugging her close and into a warm large chest. She laughed when his nose burrowed into her shoulder, teasingly trailing up her ticklish neck.

"Stop it." She giggled as sharp teeth nipped at her earlobe.

A deep rumbling chuckled escaped her companion, his deeper sleep ridden voice washing over her, as he flipped her over on to her stomach, his own heavy body pressing down against hers. "Make me." He teased pulling her even closer, his hand gently squeezing at her breast, grinding his hips to her bottom in a teasing fashion.

Brown eyes flashed amber in challenge, feeling Loke's lions spirit rise up for the challenge within her. His competitiveness and need to dominate filling her. In a flurry of movements far too quick for him to even register, she had him on his back and was sitting on top of his hips. Stormy blue gray eyes blinked in confusion before his lips curled into an impossibly wide devilish smirk.

Raising his head up from the pillow he gave her a small peck. "If you wanted me so badly, all you had to do was ask… Blondie." Before bellowing out a hearty laugh as her face fell, amber slowly beginning to overtake the chocolate brown of her eyes, hair spiking out like her trusty lions did. And on her right breast, sat the black sign of Leo.

He loved it when Loke's spirit flared to life within her when challenged, changing her from sweet and kind to fury and feisty, making him harder than any women before. Not saying that she didn't already make him hard by being her normal self. Her Star Dresses were just a perk. Gazing into her cat like eyes his smirk fell, lust taking over as she deliberately ground her hips onto his hardened member.

"You're going to be late, Kitten." He warmed her, reminding her that Mira needed her to help post job request on the board and with the bar since Kinana called out last night.

Leaning forward Lucy smirked, her long golden hair falling to shade them from the sun's rays, giving him a slow sensual kiss. "A few minutes late won't hurt." She said as she began sliding down his body.

Laxus groaned as she blew on his engorged head, giving it a little lick, her feline eyes staring at him seductively. "She'll kill you."

"No she won't." she said as she pulled all of her hair to the side. "I'll just tell her we were working on those god babies she wants so badly."

"Luc- Fuuckk!"

oOo

A fine silver brow ticked in irritation as Mira realized the time. It was already 8:39 and Lucy was due nearly ten minutes ago. The guild was already beginning to become crowded and orders were already being placed. To the side of the bar, sitting innocently in the corner, was a large black binder filled with fliers waiting to be posted.

 _'When I get my hands on her,'_ she trailed off. _She found herself in the fury pits of hell in her Satan Soul form. Lucy was chained to a Rack, tears flowing down her face as she begged for forgiveness "I'm sorry Mistress!". Satan Soul laughed evilly as she wound the Rack, stretching Lucy's limbs_.

Macao and Wakaba, along with several others hid under the tables, watched as Mirajane cackled like she did during her teenage years. Shivers ran down spines recalling such harrowing times, prayers leaving lips in stuttering quick messes as they prayed she return to normal- also praying for the poor soul who had crossed her.

Their salvation soon came in the form of a cloaked figure kicking the doors open. "Hey everybody! I'm home! Did you miss me!" the figure exclaimed throwing their hood back, showing wild pink hair.

Unlike the members who cheered and crowded around Natsu, the other two members of Team Natsu, the Thunder Legion, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane and Juvia froze. Eyes locked and a silent agreement was made. Being the only ones who knew about his promise to Lucy and his plea to wait for him, they decided not to tell him of Lucy and her relationship with the Lighting Dragon Slayer. They would leave that to the two blondes in question, but would be standing ready to defend them. They knew Natsu was not going to take it well, knowing that Lucy had not waited for him as asked in his farewell letter.

* * *

 **This has been sitting in my files for a few months now. The idea popped up one day and I just had to write it down before I forgot it.**

 **Not sure if I will continue this but let me know your thoughts. If this gets enough attention, after I have finished His Mistake, Not The Jealous Type, and Aftermath, I will try my hardest to work out a plot for this.**


End file.
